


Tranquil

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 2. Tranquil: unmoving, calm, pacific.





	Tranquil

Tranquility.

 

It’s in the breeze that touches his hair. In the blues, the oranges and the purples of the sunset. It’s in Rey’s Force signature.

 

Safe.

 

The meadow is endless. The twin suns are warm, but Rey’s brown eyes are warmer. Her touch is the softest thing he has known, between his fingers. They walk, together. When he looks at her, she smiles, and her thumb brushes his hand. He smiles, too. They’re young, they’re infinite. They’re the Force.

 

It’s not a nightmare, but Ben’s melancholy is with him for the rest of the day whenever Rey looks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
